You Read Me Like An Open Book
by kyouno-aru
Summary: For years, Gon would go to the library in hopes of having just the slightest glance at that beautiful silver-haired boy. It wasn't like he ever had to know, of course, but two hours and fifty-two minutes of talking, glass walls and the slip of a tongue can lead to a lot more than you'd think. Yin-Yang Pair (Gon x Killua). Rated T for lanugage.
1. Chapter 1: Nametag

_A/n 1: Hey! XD It's been… Over half a year since I posted anything on FF. net. Apologies to anyone who's mad about that D: I'm sorry!  
A/n 2: This new fic is also a Ying-Yang Pair (Gon x Killua) one, with minor changes to things such as ages so that it makes sense, 'cause the fic's set in a normal universe. XDD_

_A/n 3: It's been a while since I wrote in Killua's POV, so if you think something's not quite right, let me know! ^^_

_Rated T for slight language._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Togashi Yoshihiro does. Agh, lucky guy._

* * *

**You Read Me Like An Open Book**

**Chapter 1: Nametag**

Do you _know_ just how many cases there are where people in relationships break up just because of a stupid little argument?

A lot.

Evidently.

No, I'm not saying this because that just happened to me.

I'm saying this because that's what's on the cover of the gossip magazine this week, and before you ask why I, a perfectly sane teenage boy, know what's on the cover of this week's gossip magazine, it's because I work in a library. You know, which means I sort out whatever books or magazines that have to be sorted. It also means I get to tell the little kids fighting over at the comics' section that if they don't keep quiet soon, the book is gonna be mine.

It won't, of course. I'll just hide it in some book cart till they leave, put it back where it was and watch the face of the next kid who finds it light up.

Part-time, twice a week, from four to seven. The job pays all right, I guess, and I get to leaf through any books I like while working. So long as no one's looking, of course. And I'm allowed to do my homework in any quiet corner if there's nothing for me to do in library.

If I could, I think I might've taken up another job that had to do with, say, skateboarding or chocolate. But there weren't any candy stores with open positions nearby (plus I might've just eaten all the candy myself. Well played, candy-store-people. Well played. ) and the guy at the skateboard store said they didn't need any demonstrators, especially not 'rebellious adolescents such as myself'.

Tsk.

Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to work at the library more.

Suddenly I hear an annoyed huff, and I turn away from the magazine rack to meet the exasperated magenta eyes of Biscuit Krueger, the head librarian. The woman may be blonde and wear cutesy dresses with ribbons underneath the dark green sash that's our 'uniform' (it only really has two things on it; a nametag and town logo), but don't be fooled by her appearance. She's nearly fifty years old. You wouldn't believe it, really. She has absolutely no wrinkles to speak of and looks like she could be twenty-five, but if there's one thing that shows her age, it's the way she nags at teenagers. Like me.

Don't get me wrong, though. She's really nice.

Most of the time.

''Yes, Bisuke?'' I ask, studying her currently annoyed facial features. Hm. Really, no wrinkles at all. I wonder what skin products she uses. Must cost her a fortune.

''You've been staring at that magazine for five minutes, Killua,'' she sighs, placing her gloved (seriously, who wears gloves in a library _**every single day**_?) hands on her hips. I shrug.

''Well, if you've got nothing to do, could you bring that book cart up to level 4 and sort it out? A bunch of books from there were just returned earlier,'' she suggests, jerking a thumb at a cart several metres away. ''When you're done, help Shizuku out in the back room.''

''Okay.'' That's all I say in reply, but it seems to please Bisuke, so she leaves. I readjust my sash, get the cart and bring it up to the fourth level by the elevator, humming contentedly to myself as the elevator door opens. I wheel the cart out the lift and begin organizing the books on the shelves, starting with some paperbacks on top of the messy pile on the cart.

Halfway through my organizing, I spot one of the other assistant librarians, a blonde bookworm who's in my grade at school, Kurapika. He's sitting cross-legged, reading in one of the corners. He looks at peace, completely immersed in a book so thick it could be a thesaurus or something. I can't blame him though. The corners of the library really are comfortable and perfect for reading and/or napping, plus the outward walls of the library are made of glass, giving whatever lucky guy who manages to get a spot in time a perfect view of the area.

I'm just about to call him over when suddenly I see a black-haired boy sneak up behind him. I recognize the boy as Kuroro, Kurapika's 'admirer'.

Apostrophe marks, because the two have what you'd call a love-hate relationship.

I watch as Kurapika, not-so oblivious to Kuroro's advances, whips his head around to glare at Kuroro, seemingly annoyed. I laugh, secretly wanting to yell 'Get a room!' and wolf-whistle, but right before I do I remember that this is a library, so I can't.

Unfortunately.

So I turn back to the book cart, which looks considerably emptier than before. Deciding the nametag on the sash, which has nearly dropped off several times in the past half hour, is useless, I unpin it from the dark fabric and toss it onto the bottom shelf of the cart. I'm about to sort out another handful of books from the cart when I hear the sound of a book dropping onto the floor right behind the bookshelf I'm standing at.

Curiously, I walk around the bookshelf, only to find a raven-haired teenage boy sprawled out on one of the beanbags, drooling slightly. Is he… sleeping?

Sighing, I pick up his book, a notebook, and study the cover.

The boy's Gon Freecss, from Whale Academy, the high school twenty minutes from mine. He's in the same grade as me. I flip open the book and see that it's filled with what I make out to be messily scribbled Math notes.

Do you need notes for math? I don't know, I've never really needed them, so…

I freeze as a yawn is heard, and drop the book as the boy stirs. He blinks tiredly, rubbing his eyes gently. His eyes are a soft shade of brown, similar to the colour of honey. His eyes suddenly widen as he realizes there's a foreign, silver-haired boy inches away from him, and said boy has been looking through his notebook.

''U-um,'' I stutter, guiltily averting my gaze, ''sorry, I, uh, kind of… um…''

But somehow the brown-eyed boy doesn't seem to care about the fact that I've been snooping through his stuff. (Notebook, actually, but still.) Instead, his cheeks turn pink, and he scratches the back of his head apologetically.

''A-ah… Sorry, did I fall asleep again? Ahaha, sorry about that…'' he laughs nervously. The moment his eyes lock onto the notebook and he realizes what I've seen, though, he cringes slightly.

''You… You saw that? _The whole book?_'' he asks, looking even more flustered as I nod. I hadn't really seen the _whole _thing, but I didn't think that mattered much. Thus the nod.

''Ahh. Sorry for that. It's just, um, well, I… I'm not good at maths and Mito-san wanted me to get better so I thought I'd come to the library to study to have some peace and quiet 'cause it's kind of noisy at home but when I got here it was just so comfy and I couldn't help but- H-hey! Why are you laughing at me?''

And it's true. I was chuckling at this strange boy's outburst.

''Sorry, sorry,'' I apologize quickly, waving my hand as if to dismiss the laughter. ''But who's Mito-san?''

Gon goes on to tell me that Mito-san is his guardian, his 'aunt', though she's actually his cousin twice-removed. He tells me about his grandmother, his love for the stray animals near his house, his school. In return, I tell him about _my_ school, my dog Mike and skateboarding. He makes me promise to teach him how to skate sometime, to which I immediately agree.

It's kind of funny, how quickly certain people can get along so quickly.

''Killua,'' he calls, still smiling. I'm about to ask him know he knew my name, considering I hadn't told him yet, but I realize I'm wearing a nametag on my sash in time and spare myself the embarrassment of asking such an obvious question. Instead, I just respond with a 'Yeah?'.

''Can you teach me this question?'' He asks, pointing to a question in his math textbook. I glance at it for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly. It's not an easy one, but after being yelled at for getting it wrong dozens times in a week you'd think it would register in your head.

I end up teaching him how to solve question after question until I realize the sun has set. I look at my watch.

Six forty-five.

Fifteen more minutes till the end of my shift.

Wait, shift?

_Shift?_

_**Shift?**_

_Oh, __**SHIT.**_

I practically jump up from where I'm sitting and scurry around the bookshelf for the book cart I so shamelessly abandoned, but it isn't there. I look around frantically, but to no avail, so Gon gives me a weird look and asks what I'm looking for.

''Sorry, Gon. Have to go. Bye!'' I half-yell (remember, it's a library, folks.) to Gon before rushing down to the ground floor, where I'm sure an angry blonde old hag awaits.

Sure enough, there she is, waiting, but somehow she doesn't look mad. Instead she looks rather… thoughtful.

''Um, hi,'' I greet Bisuke awkwardly, half-expecting the librarian to explode in a fit of fury or something. ''Sorry about the cart, I, uh… Got a bit caught up with something.''

''Don't worry about the cart, I got Leorio to care of that,'' she says, ending her sentence in a wide grin. I stare at her suspiciously and sceptically, wondering what she's up to.

''… Why are you looking at me like that?'' I ask slowly.

''Well, aren't you going to ask why I'm not mad?''

''Not really, no.''

''Ask me why I'm not mad, Killua.''

''Don't want to.''

''Ask me, Killua.''

''Why should I?''

''Look, you either ask why I'm not mad or why I haven't fired you yet. Your choice, kid.''

I raise my hands up in defeat. ''Fine, fine. Why aren't you mad, O Great Bisuke?'' I ask sarcastically, bowing for added exaggeration.

''Glad you asked, Killua.''

''…''

''…''

''Well?''

''Well what, Killua?''

''… Are you going to tell me why you're not mad or are you just going to leave me hanging like that?''

''Right, right, sorry,'' Bisuke giggles. ''Well, I'm not mad because according to Leorio, you were having fun with your boyfriend. And when it comes to young, pure-hearted romance between two adolescent boys, there's just no way I can refuse, is there? Ahh, young love…'' She breaks off her sentence, sighing dreamily, and I'm not sure whether to be embarrassed or just extremely freaked out.

I'm thinking the latter option would be good, but I don't know. That's just my opinion.

''E-excuse me?'' I splutter.

Bisuke nudges me and gives me a wink. ''Aw, you know what I mean! Don't try to hide it, Killua.''

_Hide what? _I stare at her, exasperated. What on earth is this old hag rambling on about now? Has she finally lost it? I mean, I always knew she had a few screws loose, but this…

She smiles softly at me. ''I'm talking about that black-haired boy upstairs. Isn't he your boyfriend?''

… Yeah, she's lost it.

''Bisuke, who told you this?'' I ask.

''Leorio!'' Biscuit chirps back in response, and I have to resist the urge to march right up to the nineteen-year-old medical student to punch him for being such an idiot.

''And what, just_ what, _pray tell, convinced you that listening to Leorio was a good idea?''

Bisuke shrugs back, that annoying smile still plastered on her face. ''He could still be your boyfriend, though. Is he?''

''Bisuke, I've known the guy for two hours.''

''About two hours and fifty-two minutes, actually. It's six fifty-six now,'' the hag retorts, glancing at my watch. ''Though, maybe give or take a few. I don't know how long you were actually working for.''

''Are those fifty-two minutes supposed to change anything?'' I challenge, only to be met with yet another one of Bisuke's weird answers.

''Yep.''

''Oh? How so? Do tell.''

''Well, say, talk to a person for two hours and you could've hooked up, gotten each other's phone numbers and made plans for a date. But talk to a person for _two hours and fifty-two minutes,_ see, and you could be making arrangements for the wedding.''

''Is that so? Well, suppose your theory is correct. In which case, Bisuke, I can see why you're still single,'' I say, my face immediately lightening up with sheer triumph when Bisuke twitches.

The triumph only lasts for a second before Bisuke's face turns dark. ''Excuse me,'' she spat bitterly, ''what was that, Killua?''

''N-nothing…'' I chuckle nervously, hastily grabbing my schoolbag from behind the main desk and dashing out the library entrance/exit doors. ''See you Thursday, Bisuke!''

Once I'm home, and absolutely one hundred percent sure that I'm not being stalked by an enraged woman named after a snack, I relax a little. But a second later I realize I forgot to return the sash.

Oh well, I can always do it when I go back.

But then I realize something else.

I'd taken my nametag off before finding Gon asleep on the beanbag.

So…

How'd he know my name?

* * *

_Tell me what you thought!_

_Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm free this week so I'll try._

_Uploading this in secret 'cos it's half-past-one am, I've got extra classes at school at 8 (meaning I've got to be up by 6!) and my mom's getting mad XDD_

_-Al_


	2. Chapter 2: Math Tests

_A/n 1: Yess! I finished this chapter before Monday! (It's 10.30pm on Sunday where I am right now) The new school term starts tomorrow and I've already got a biology test first period. Which I haven't even started studying for yet. Oops._

_A/n 2: Speaking of school, the school system in Singapore is really different from those in other countries, so I tried basing this AU's school system off a bit of Google researching I did on European/American schools. Did I fail? Ahaha… *hides*_

_A/n 3: A lot of you guys seem to like Stalker! Gon! Ahaha, he won't be too stalkerish though, that'd be scary! _

_A/n 4: Spot the reference in this chapter! It's pretty obvious, though. Replies to anons and another short A/n at the end of this chapter!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, and never will. Togashi Yoshihiro does.

* * *

**You Read Me Like An Open Book**

**Chapter 2: Math Tests**

Aren't libraries meant for reading books in? Or doing homework, or I don't know, studying, at least. Stuff like that.

Libraries, however, are _not_ meant for eating stuff in.

Yeah, I know some libraries have areas set aside for restaurants or cafés, where they serve sandwiches and herb pasta and chocolate-chip smoothies with whipped cream and candied cherries, (It's good. Seriously. Go try it.) but even if the library you go to does in fact have said eateries you shouldn't be eating in the rest of the library, and 90% of the time I'm pretty sure you're there for the books or the quietness.

Unless you're there for the desserts.

They've got good desserts.

Like the ones with chocolate in them.

That's what I tell the little girl with a long piece of licorice in her mouth as soon as I've got her attention directed at me and not her colourfully illustrated book of fairy tales about staircase-tripping princesses and voice-sacrificing mermaids.

Her dark green eyes light up at the mention of chocolate, and at her silent enrolment into the Chocolate Appreciation Association I decide that she's going to grow up to be an honourable member of society.

''Go ask your mom or dad to get you one of those, okay, kid?'' I say dutifully, ''then you'll never have to go back to eating icky licorice in libraries again!''

The girl nods cheerfully and runs off, ditching her princess book. Once I see her disappear into the stairway, presumably to go pester her parents for a smoothie, I grin triumphantly and return the book to its original place, silently praying that her parents don't come looking for me.

Oh well.

I sigh and turn around, only to be met face-to-face with an overly excited teenage boy. His honey eyes are wide and his grin is even wider, which from a distance would probably look rather cute but from just inches away, plain creepy.

''Hi, Gon,'' I greet, awkwardly backing up. ''You look happy. Did something happen?''

It's been nearly two months since the day I found him sleeping, and the boy has never failed to greet me with a smile. He's always happy, or so it seems, about one thing or another. One day it's because he's made friends with a stray cat; another day it's because he's escaped having to go for detention by just a couple of seconds.

I haven't confronted him about him knowing my name, because really, it's no big deal, the way I see it. He's probably seen me around before, since I'm at the library a lot. He's probably heard or seen me get chided by Bisuke.

… which is a lot, by the way.

See, thing is, you can't exactly ride a skateboard into the library, zoom past startled readers, swerve in between high, book-filled bookshelves (all while doing kickass tricks, just so you know) and_ not_ expect to get screamed at for hours on end.

Or so I learned the hard way.

Sheesh.

''Yeah!'' Gon laughs, fishing for something inside his bag. He pulls out a thin stack of papers and holds it up with both hands to show me with a triumphant look. ''I got an A on my Math test!"

''Ooh,'' I praise, softly applauding. ''Congrats! You did great, Gon. '' I offer him a smile and a light pat on the back to let him know I'm proud of him.

I know it hasn't been long since I've known the guy, but I _do _know that Math is not exactly his forte, so this is a big thing for him. During the past one and a half weeks, nearly every time I saw him, he'd be racking his brain over some Math problem. Most times I'd stop by to help him for a question or two, but we'd always end up getting side-tracked and talk for a while.

Which, of course, led to even more angry glares and suggestive waggles of eyebrows from the one and only Biscuit Krueger.

Hag.

Gon smiles back, clutching the paper tightly. '' Thanks, Killua,'' he chuckles, ''I feel like I wouldn't have gotten an A if it weren't for you…''

I can feel my cheeks growing warm and I'm about to respond when the cheeky brat continues.

''… and your constant nagging. Really, Killua! You scold me a lot. And you always hit me on the head when I don't get it, such a mean person…''

Almost instantly, the blush on my pale face disappears.

Ahahaha…

If looks could kill, Gon Freecss would be long gone by now.

Brutally mauled by fierce, untamed grizzly bears with razor-sharp teeth, tossed into the Amazon River and bitten by crocodiles, then brutally shot to death by an _El Diablo_.

Burned afterwards in a 25th century incinerator.

Yeah, 25th century. You never know. They might have really cool incinerators.

No, I don't care if all they do in the end is burn things. They might have bloody wicked incinerators in the 25th century that can do lots of awesome stuff besides burning. Like making frozen yogurt, for example.

Don't question my logic. Have _you _been to the 25th century? Do _you _have a time machine? Or a _TARDIS, _perhaps?

No? Then _sshhh._

I inform Gon of my plans for his not-so-graceful parting from this world, to which he just smiles, calls me weird and says, ''but I like bears.''

I stare at him incredulously and flick his forehead, causing him to wince slightly.

''Bears. Really.''

''Why not?'' Gon retorts, amused. ''Bears are cute.''

I sigh and turn to leave, but turn back a second later to flick his forehead a second time just for good measure, and for the fact that he's an idiot for calling what might just be his most feared adversary one day _'cute'_. After watching him wince again, I chuckle triumphantly and begin walking away.

''What am I going to do with you, Gon?'' I say almost inaudibly, but I think Gon, who's started following me, hears me, because I'm almost sure he answers something back.

''_Anything, really. I'd have fun doing anything, if it's with Killua.''_

_**XxX**_

The next day of school proves to be boring as hell for me.

Nothing interesting happens. My clumsy homeroom teacher, Wing, comes into class looking untidy and like he just got out of bed as usual and starts discussing class matters right away. He doesn't have any news for us this time, like someone getting an award, maybe getting into a fight or something. He doesn't even mention a word about last night's 9 o'clock news. This is to be expected, actually, but with Wing you never really know. Maybe he _did _have something to tell us, but didn't write it down and forgot.

The classes that follow aren't particularly exciting, either – just tests, more assignments, a little homework.

It's so boring that by the last class of the day, I'm lying on my desk and not even bothering to listen to the teacher anymore.

The guy who sits next to me, a brown-haired kid with thick eyebrows named Zushi, pokes me with a pen and asks if I'm alright, to which I just shrug and mouth the words '_I'm bored'_. He smiles slightly, nods and turns back to listen to the teacher who's probably rambling on about the history of Padokea.

If you _really_ wanted to know about our town, you'd go to old man Netero, the friendly (albeit a bit eccentric) old geezer who runs the town. He's older than the town itself and would gladly tell you everything you want to know about it.

But I don't want to know, not right now at least, so I tune out the teacher's voice and count down the minutes till school ends.

When it finally does end, I'm the first to escape the building.

But then I realize, I've got nothing to do. A bunch of my friends have club activites or other things going on, so I don't have anything planned for the afternoon.

That is, until I hear my phone vibrate.

I pull the slightly bulky blue smartphone out of my pocket and grin at what's on my screen.

_**1 New Message**_

_**FROM: Idiot **_

I open the message.

**Idiot: **_Killua! You free this afternoon? _

Leave it to Gon to brighten up my mundane Monday.

…

Geddit?

…

It's Tuesday, actually, but I just wanted to use that phrase.

I'm not even sorry.

Tapping the on-screen keyboard, I type out a short message in reply.

**Me: **_Yeah. Did u just get out of school?_

Almost immediately, another message from Gon pops up.

**Idiot: **_yup! So, what do ya wanna do? _

Ohoho.

So you wanna play the fast-typing game, do you, Gon?

Fine.

Within the next few minutes, several more messages are sent back and forth, continuing the conversation.

**Me: **_You're the one that invited me!_

**Idiot: **_Mmm, but I figured you'd know what to do. _

**Me: **_So u just assumed I'd say yes to going out w u?! _

**Idiot: **_Pretty much. But it turned out alright in the end, didn't it? Ahaha…_

**Me: **_I ought to kill u when I see u, Gon._

**Idiot:**_ I guess I'd better start walking away, then?_

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What's the guy talking about now?

**Idiot: **_I can see u confused from here, Killua! Haha, you look kinda cute like that. _

I can feel my face heat up almost instantly at Gon's comment, and silently swear to murder him later. I already came up with a plan for that, remember? With the bears and all.

The bears Gon called c…

C-cute.

Dammit.

Smooth asshole.

I'm about to send a reply when a new message appears on my screen.

**Idiot: **_D'aww, you're blushing! Anyway, look up from your phone for one second, kay? You've been staring at it for a while now._

So I look up and see the spiky-haired boy waving at me with the ever-happy expression on his face.

I walk towards him.

''Bloody hell, Gon!'' I say, folding my arms crossly. ''It takes twenty minutes to get here from your school. You said you just ended!''

''Yeah, well, I lied,'' my friend laughs, tilting his head to the side slightly. ''Anyway, I was already halfway on the way here when I messaged you.''

If that was supposed to be a good explanation, it sure as hell failed as one, because all it did was make me even more confused.

''So you assumed I'd say yes even _before _you messaged me? I could've had plans, you know.''

But all Gon does is shrug and tell me that he passes by Padokea High on his way home every day anyway. I'm literally a split second away from questioning his choice of school when he simply smiles and tells me he's got his reasons.

Our conversation takes a turn from there and we slowly switch topics. We talk about how different our day at school was while walking to town, where we'll stop and actually think about what the hell we want to do from there.

I go first, because there's absolutely nothing to talk about, unless you count some kid running into the classroom late during 5th period, realizing he's come to the wrong classroom and running out again, embarrassed, ten seconds later. Gon laughs at that and proceeds to tell me about his own day at school, which was evidently a lot more interesting than mine.

To celebrate the fact that nobody failed the Math test for once (Gon usually being the sole criminal for failing), their Math teacher gave them a free period and handed out snacks and lollipops. Gon felt really bad about that because his class would've gotten this sooner if not for him, but his classmates told him that it was okay, saying that they wouldn't have had the little celebration if he hadn't been failing all the way to begin with, and to help them thank whoever helped him pass this time.

''You mean me,'' I say proudly, puffing out my chest and standing a little taller.

''Yes, you,'' Gon laughs, handing me a lollipop he'd saved for me. ''The arrogant, prideful teacher who hits poor students like me.''

I stick out my tongue, rip open the plastic covering the lollipop and stick it in my mouth, savouring the sweet and slightly sour taste of grape and wildberry.

''Still the most amazing teacher you could ever have, though,'' I wink, as we enter the town.

* * *

_Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**REPLIES TO ANONS:**_

_**Chani:**__ something like that, yeah! You'll see ;) Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too!_

_**SpyroReader: **__Haha, thank you! Here's the update! *grins* _

_A/N 1: In school, I've got a ''wife'', who's one of the people who might read this. (If anyone wants to read her fics, go check my profile! *cackles* They're cute. She's done Sherlock and Hetalia fics so far.) She's also why I put that little reference in this chapter._

_A/N 2:My wife's my 'Killua', and I'm her 'Gon', though in reality she's the one who didn't exactly do well in Maths last year. So guess who had to help her? *flips hair* _

_Okay, in all honesty we had to have our seats switched cos all we did was talk during class. XDDD; _

_A/N 3: Next chapter might take a while to be posted! Sorry for the delays, but I'm really grateful for all the support you guys have been giving this story so far._

_Till next time!_

_-Al _


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly Minds

_A/n 1: Here we go, chapter three! It's slightly longer than the first two and in Gon's POV, so enjoy the thoughts of our lovable protagonist this time. I hope I did his POV alright, though. I've never done it before. Let me know if I didn't! This chapter's mainly a backstory, so you get an idea of what happened. _

_A/n 2: Like I said, Singapore's school system is very different, but it's what I'm used to for high/secondary schools, so for the school months I'll stick to its system instead of using a system I don't know much about. We don't have summer or winter breaks in Singapore (mainly because we don't _have _winter or summer XD), for primary and secondary schools the school year starts in January and ends in around October._

_A/n 3: Some of you may know this already, but I prefer Alluka and Kalluto as girls. I know what they say about there being five Zoldyck sons, but Killua calls Alluka a girl and Togashi himself (in an interview) stated that Alluka's gender was not confirmed. I'd rather listen to the one person who truly loves and knows Alluka than others. _

_A/n 4: There are, in fact, some children and teens with silver hair, I think. I believe I read about it somewhere… That'd be pretty cool, to have silver hair. XD_

_Replies to reviewers at the bottom!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this lovely anime/manga series. No sir. Togashi Yoshihiro does. *silently weeps in the corner***

**You Read Me Like An Open Book**

**Chapter 3: It's Like My Mind Is Out To Get Me**

Let me tell you the story of how I fell in love.

….

That sounded way too girly for my - or any girl's - own good, didn't it?

Ahaha…

Let me try again.

Ahem.

Let me tell you how I fell in love, fell in love with another boy. A boy around my age, I figured, with silvery-white hair that looked like snow and cerulean blue eyes that sparkled in the light and seemed to gleam with amusement almost every time I saw him.

We were about ten, the first time we saw each other. Or at least _I _saw _him_. His family—the Zoldycks, a large, weird family of silver-heads and black-heads- had just moved to Padokea from God-knows-where, into the mansion atop Kukuroo Mountain. I, along with a bunch of the other kids I played with in the town, hid behind the bushes, trying to observe them.

Ahaha, they all seemed so weird! The mom was tall and wore this weird, frilly dress. I couldn't really see her face because it had been covered by this _huuuge_ sunhat, but I could tell from a few loose strands hanging below the hat that she had dark hair.

The tall, well-built father had silver hair, as did _his_ father, who stood next to him, though he was kind of short. Well, really short. At that point I'd begun to wonder how old the father (the kids' father, not the father's father!) was, or if silver hair just ran in the family. So I looked to the kids, and saw four of them.

All of them had black hair.

Aww.

My friend, Kurapika, who had been watching beside me the whole time, noticed my shoulders had slumped a little and nudged me slightly. For a second there I got a bit freaked out- could he read minds?!

''There's another kid, over there,'' he whispered, pointing towards the family's car which was just barely visible from behind the bushes where we hid. ''With silver hair. He looks about our age, if that's what you're looking for.''

Oh, so he couldn't read minds.

I was both disappointed and relieved at that, ahaha…

But there _was_ a kid with silver hair!

I looked and saw that he was indeed there, and with the said coloured hair. He smiled as he ran towards his siblings, a lollipop clutched tightly from his hand. He looked nice, like one of those people you just know you're going to get along with. You know, like someone you think could end up being your best friend or soulmate with just one glance.

… Or maybe I'd been watching too many dramas with Mito-san?

Hm.

Whatever.

Maybe he'd be my friend?

I was seconds away from practically leaping out of the bushes when Pairo, Kurapika's blind cousin, put his gentle hand on my shoulder and shook his head. ''Control yourself,'' he warned gently, ''we'll only give a bad impression if you jump out now.''

Huffing slightly, I agreed, and waited.

We'd have enough time to introduce ourselves later.

Or so I thought.

The next time I saw the beautiful silver-haired boy was two years later, when we were about twelve. He'd been in my head the whole time, but every time I went into town, hoping to find him, he wouldn't be there. I never saw him with the other kids either, plus they seemed to have forgotten him already.

How could anyone possibly forget him? He was a new friend, a new part of the Padokea family! (And a rather close-knit family at that, because Padokea wasn't a very big city. ) And he had _silver hair._

_**Silver hair.**_

How do you forget a kid who has silver hair so quickly?

I mean, really! Silver hair! How cool was that?

… Well, it _had_ been two years. I wondered why I hadn't seen him for two whole years? Maybe I just went out at the wrong times?

A-anyway!

When I _did_ see that boy again, of course I went to say hi to him!

Or tried to, at least.

I found him in the candy store, staring at shelves stacked high with chocolate, and started towards him. ''Hi,'' I greeted, but was paid no attention to. The boy just kept on staring at the chocolate.

''_Hi,''_ I said a little louder, hoping to get a response, but once again, failed.

''Don't mind big brother,'' a cheerful voice laughed. ''He just loves his chocolate, that's all. He'll be alright in a while.'' I turned towards the source of the voice, a black-haired girl with happy eyes and a yellow headband. She seemed a bit younger than I was, and I vaguely remembered her from two years ago.

''Oh,'' I blinked, wondering how much a guy had to love chocolate to blank out the rest of the world around him just at the sight of it. ''And you are?''

''Alluka,'' the girl replied politely, extending a pale hand towards me. I took it. ''Alluka Zoldyck, Killua's little sister.''

I smiled, and we talked for a bit while walking around the store, leaving Alluka's chocolate-obsessed brother to stare at that poor shelf.

''I uh, saw you move in, two years ago,'' I started awkwardly. I wondered how stalkerish I sounded at that moment, and my face flushed. ''But I never saw any of you afterwards. Can I, ah… Can I ask why?''

Seeing my flustered face, Alluka chuckled, nodding. ''We're homeschooled,'' she replied, a tinge of sadness laced underneath her happy voice. ''Killua and I wanted to go to school, but Mother's kind of protective, so she said we could only go to high school. My other two big brothers didn't seem to care, though. ''

I tilted my head to the side a little in confusion as Alluka continued.

''We don't really go out much either, because most of our stuff gets delivered. But on special days like this,'' she paused, smiling in her brother's direction, ''we get to go to town.''

I racked my brain a little. Was it some kind of holiday I'd forgotten? Wha?

It was… 7th July.

Was that a special day? No? Yes? U-um…

''Ahh, don't think too much!'' Alluka burst out laughing. ''You look like you're going to explode any moment now! No, it's just Killua's birthday. Killua wanted to come out and buy some special type of chocolate or something, but he forgot his money, so he's just kind of staring at it now.''

My eyes widened. That was no way to celebrate a birthday! Everyone should be happy and get what they want on their birthday, right?

I reached into my pockets for some money, and found a 5000-Jenny note in the left one. Lucky.

It was clearly enough, but the box of chocolates still cost a lot, and that 5000 Jenny was supposed to last me for the rest of the week. And it was Monday.

After contemplating for a moment, I came to a decision, one that was probably not very wise.

Also one that would make Mito-san mad if she knew.

_Reaaalllly _mad.

I sighed.

''Which one does he want? I'll get it for him,'' I told Alluka, grinning. Her brown eyes immediately sparkled in surprise and glee.

''Really? Are you sure?'' she squeaked, and fetched a box of what Killua wanted, her brother _still_ in the exact same position he'd been ten minutes ago. I nodded, took the box and headed over to the cashier, where I paid for the very thing the silverhead had been staring at for so long. Afterwards, I handed the box to Alluka, who skipped over to her brother and waved it in front of his face.

''Big brother! Look!'' she exclaimed, finally catching her brother's attention. His blue eyes, which had been dull just a minute ago, seemed to brighten up and shine like sapphires.

''Alluka, you…''

''No, it was that boy over there! He got it for you. Hey, wait? Where'd he go?''

Ahahahahahahahaha…..

I _may _have chickened out and run out of the store.

Just maybe.

That day, when I ran home, my heart wouldn't stop pounding wildly.

And I didn't even know why.

I should've taken the chance to introduce myself, to say hi, to get his number or something.

I decided to go back. But when I did, he was gone, probably confused or suspicious that the chocolates were poisoned. I sighed at my utter stupidity.

_If only I'd said hello._

Every year after that one, on the 7th of July, I'd look out for Killua and Alluka, and any other people who might be related to them, but I never saw any.

But I had one more chance.

When Killua went to high school.

**XxX**

Okay, so, like I said, Padokea is a very small city.

_Verrrryyyyy _small. So small, that there are only two high schools.

Padokea High and Whale Academy.

So theoretically speaking, there was at least a 50 percent chance that Killua and I would go to the same school, right?

I hoped he would go to Whale Academy, where I was going. The academy was a bit further from my house than Padokea High was, but I'd chosen the school because I thought it would help me more. I was pretty much _horrible_ at Math and Whale Academy seemed to have a better Math programme, so… Yeah. Also, they focused a bit more on fun stuff, like art, aesthetics and Phys Ed, which I really liked!

Well, I was terrible at art, but still!

Plus Whale Academy's logo had, as you may have guessed, a whale.

I like whales.

Anyway, the first day of school came, and Killua was nowhere to be found in the academy.

Aghhh. So he'd gone to P. High after all.

_Dammmnnnnnitttttttt._

The days and weeks went by, with me only being able to catch glances of Killua after school. It was really convenient for me, what with P. High being on the way home from school and all. Ahaha.

But at that point, I seriously began wondering just how stalkerish I seemed.

Who keeps a person he barely even saw twice in mind for nearly six years, and even then hopes to be close to him? And what was my goal, anyway? What if one day, I did in fact say 'Hi, I'm Gon, and I've been watching out for you and your sister for over half a decade of your life!~' to him? What next? What did I hope to be? His friend? But that would be awkward, wouldn't it? And weird. What if he found me creepy?

'Hi, I'm the guy who bought you chocolates on your twelfth birthday but ran away because I got scared, did you like them?'

What if he didn't want to be my friend?

What if he called me a wimp?

Why on earth was I asking myself so many questions?

I slapped myself and focused on the world in front of me for the first time in nearly twenty minutes, and saw that I'd ended up in front of the town library.

_Okay, _I thought, _maybe some peace and quiet's what you need. Calm down._

So I walked into the library.

I do not enjoy libraries.

If you haven't realized by now, I don't enjoy quietness, or studying, or reading, or numbers.

I'll study and read if I have to, and because I know it's good for me (that's what Mito-san says!), but…

If I _don't _have to….

You may have been able to guess that when I stepped into the library, I was completely overwhelmed by the…

The…

The peace.

The quiet.

THE BOOKS.

THE SHELVES.

_THE READING._

_**THE STUDYING.**_

_**I HAD TO ESCAPE.**_

But I somehow managed to compose myself and reassured myself that I only had to stay for an hour or two, then I'd be fine. I could go to the highest floor-the fourth floor, I saw-, and do some math. Maybe pick up a book or two.

A comic book.

…

Those are good.

…

So! I headed up to the highest floor, like my brain told me to, and found a cozy little circular area in the middle of two tall, round bookshelves. There were a bunch of beanbags with pillows lying around them on the floor, and it looked so inviting and comfy that I couldn't help but plop down onto it. I tried, tried oh so very hard to do some homework, not that I had much anyway, but I just couldn't do it.

So I stood up from the cozy place and walked around.

Stupid brain.

The minute that I stood up to walk around was the exact same minute when the elevator _dinged_ and its doors opened. Out came a silver-haired boy with a dark green sash slung around his shoulder, pushing a cart of books.

Let me just tell you that there aren't very many silver-haired boys below the age of fifty-five in Padokea.

Or is that considered grey? Ah well…

Anyway, ahaha, yeah, so that was Killua!

With the dark green sash!

And a book cart!

But wait, why would Killua have a dark green sash and a book cart?

Wouldn't that mean that he worked here?

At the library?

I think my mind froze for a moment there, before it fully registered what was going on.

Killua worked at the library.

I hadn't thought Padokea was _that _small of a town.

**XxX**

Over time, somehow, I found myself coming back to the library every Monday and Thursday just in the hope of being able to see Killua. My friends who invited me out on those days always had to be turned down, and it always hurt me to say no to their kind invitations, but…

Killua.

I had nearly lost all hope by about March. I barely even knew the guy, barely even saw him, and to top it all off with a candied cherry I didn't even like libraries all that much, though they were really cozy and perfect for slee-

Studying.

I meant studying.

Well, anyway, yeah. I wasn't sure why I kept doing all that. Did I have some kind of unhealthy obsession with Killua or something? What did he ever do for me? Why was I so desperate to become his friend? Had I only noticed him all those years ago because of his silvery hair?

Why on earth was I doing the questions thing again?

I never seemed to have an answer to any of those questions, but one Monday, things changed, for better or worse I didn't know. While I was once again struggling to solve a question I'd scribbled down in a math notebook, I… uh… Kind of…

Fell asleep.

And when I woke up, standing over me, looking at me with his ocean blue eyes, was Killua.

With my notebook in his hands.

My math notebook.

I guess I didn't mention this before, but, well, if you were to flip to the back of that said notebook, you would find notes about Killua.

Nothing extremely girly, if that's what you're thinking.

Something more along the lines of…

'_I hope Killua and I get to be friends real soon.'_

'_I wonder what led to Killua getting a job at the library, of all places?'_

See? Not girly, right?

_**Right?**_

Even still, it really freaked me out, and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the moment. And he said he'd seen the whole thing! But my handwriting was really bad and pretty much illegible according to half my teachers, so… There was a chance he hadn't been able to read the back pages, right?

Feeling more flustered than ever, I hastily came up with an excuse pertaining to Mito-san and math, and I suppose it worked, sort of, because Killua seemed amused. Heck, he even burst out laughing!

Meannnnn.

**XxX**

Killua began teaching me math before, after and occasionally, even during his shifts at the library. With his help I improved, though most of the time our 'study sessions' basically consisted of talking and laughing.

It was fun being with him, and I could finally be friends with Killua.

I was happy. But strangely, part of me felt that there was more to come.

I'd recalled during one of those study-talk-laugh sessions the answer to one of the many questions I had.

Remember how I said that to me, Killua seemed like someone I just knew I'd get along with?

That was probably why I'd remembered him, always looked out for him, and…

Well, unknowingly fell in love with him.

…

That…

Didn't sound too girly, did it?

* * *

**REPLIES TO ANONS:**

**Tsukkiishima: **Ahaha, I think I like Admirer! Kuroro too, a little. Thank you for your review!

_A/n 1: Oooh, I hope that wasn't too horrible. XDD Tell me how it was! _

_A/n 2: The next update may take a while. This year's my streaming year so I have to concentrate more. In the very worst case the next update may be after my mid-year exams. So please bear with me! XD I love bears. Join the bear club._

_A/n 3: Remember that the currency in the HxH world is Jenny, which is their version of the Japanese Yen! 5000 Yen is about 48 USD._

_A/n 4: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and followed! I love you guys. *sends a hug* _

_Maybe leave a review if you've got time?_

_Till next time!  
-Al_


	4. Chapter 4: What?

_A/n 1: Ello! Sorry for the late update. I just finished most of my exams, save for a Math paper on Thursday. Apologies for the late replies as well, but as promised here's the next chapter! ^^ _

_A/n 2: I think the transition may be a bit choppy in this one, even though I tried to fix it, but let me know if you have an idea how to fix it._

_A/n 3: More references/ spoofs in this chapter! This time it's from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because I've been really into the manga lately. It's fantastic. _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and I never will. Ha… Ha…**

* * *

**You Read Me Like An Open Book**

**Chapter 4: What?**

As much as I would love to tell you what happened when Gon and I went into town, you probably wouldn't be interested.

What's that?

You _are?_

What? Why? Who would be interested in finding out what two drop dead gorgeous teenage boys (well, at least the one with the silver hair! Not to brag or anything.) did during the time they spent in town? Who would bother listening to what happened with said boys in the bookstore, the bar, the_ candy store_…?

I mean, not that those boys weren't eye candy themselves, but…

Oh, what's that?

You're even more interested now?

…

Ha. Gotcha.

…

A-anyway…

Like I said, we went to the bar first. You can't imagine how weird the looks people gave us were! I understood, I guess, seeing two underage boys casually strolling into a bar in broad daylight _was _pretty strange. In fact, I wasn't even partially sure why Gon had brought me to a bar, but just minutes after we entered, I understood.

When we stepped in, the first sound I heard was the cheerful little jingle of the bells right above the door. The sound caused a bunch of the customers to glance up from their snacks and beers, because apart from the soft music playing in the background, the place was practically silent and empty. It was only pretty early in the afternoon, after all.

''Mito-san! Grandma!" Gon suddenly exclaimed, running up to the counter, behind which an orange-haired lady was wiping glasses next to a shorter, stouter and much older woman.

Mito-san…?

Wasn't that the name of Gon's guardian and aunt—no, Gon had mentioned her being his cousin twice removed, not his aunt.

Well, either way, an introduction was probably in order.

''Gon!'' The two women looked up from what they'd been doing and immediately grinned at the sight of the spiky-haired guy who'd brought me here.

''Gon,'' the woman I _assumed_ to be Mito-san (I don't think it could have been otherwise…) said, ''it's been a while since you came to visit us at work! Who's your friend?''

After which, Gon introduced me, and it was revealed that Gon had told his grandma and Mito-san a lot about me.

N-no, I didn't blush when I heard that.

I did _**not! **_Go away!

Anyway!

We stayed at the bar for a while since there weren't that many customers, and talked to Gon's relatives. It was fun. I _may _have learnt one or two of Gon's embarrassing childhood secrets, but even if I did_, _I wouldn't tell _you_. I made a promise to Gon not to tell anyone!

… Sorry.

Promises are important, you know?

Well… Yeah. That's it for the bar, because after an hour or so more customers came in and Mito-san didn't trust us to help out, because apparently Gon, being the clumsy nut he is, accidentally broke a glass once while pouring juice into a mixer.

I'm not really sure how he did that, but he did.

It's called _**talent.**_

And also adorable.

B-but let's not go into details, shall we?

So! Afterwards, we went to the bookstore.

I'm not much of a reader and neither is Gon, but we both happened to like comics, so that was the section we headed straight to upon entering the store.

Now, I've got an older brother named Milluki who absolutely loves this sort of stuff too, but that pig is too much of a lazy ass to actually get his things from an actual store, so he normally orders his things online, as do the rest of my family.

No, we're not all lazy asses! Hey! I live on a mountain. It's not that fun running all the way down and then back up again just to get what, one book or something. It's even worse if you're getting a whole stack of books, too! Some of those things are really heavy, you know!

Anyway, because of that, that was my first time stepping into an actual bookstore.

Unless you count the library. That's sort of like a bookstore, right?

''What? No, it's not the same! At a library, you get them for free but it's only _temporary_! A bookstore lets you have things forever!'' Gon exclaimed upon hearing that, ''not that I have that many books. Anyway, it's really your first time? Then, let's get something you want! I'll pay. What do you like, Killua?''

I pondered on that for a while, because to be completely honest I don't know what books I like exactly. I glanced around the shelves till I spotted something.

My eyes lit up.

''This one,'' I breathed, picking up a book. ''I like this one.''

Gon's eyes brightened as well. ''Ahhh! Killua! You like Regeneration! too? It's one of my favourites…!''

I nodded. ''Yeah. I find Tsuda really cool. I mean, he's lazy and sort of pathetic at first, but… He becomes really great. And cool. It'd be awesome to be like him.''

Gon's eyes practically shone when I mentioned that. ''Agreed!'' He chirped brightly, obviously thrilled to have someone to fanboy with. ''He's amazing. I wanna be like him when I grow up!'' In the blink of an eye, he had assumed a stance Tsuda, the main character of the comic, was commonly shown in. He even narrowed his eyes for effect.

''He's really cool,'' he laughed after I applauded for him, ''like Killua is.''

I blushed. ''W-well, obviously! I'm probably the coolest guy you'll ever meet, besides Tsuda! And it's not as if you're not cool either. Pssh,'' I spluttered, turning my quickly reddening face away from him.

Before I turned, though, I could've sworn I saw the slightest blush on his face, too.

Ah… Oh well.

Afterwards, we walked around the store some more, occasionally picking up some books and skimming through the texts. Finally, though, we ended up with three books each, all of which were comic books.

Remember Kurapika? My classmate and co-worker at the library? The _bookworm_?

Yeah.

He would not be proud.

Oh well.

So.

We walked around town after that, talking more and inevitably finding more about each other. For example, Gon liked green, while I liked blue, to which Gon agreed that my blue eyes suited me well. Ahaha.

''Flattery will get you nowhere,'' I'd said, lightly hitting the back of his head.

Gon's birthday was the 5th of May, while mine was the 7th of July. 5/5 and 7/7.

''Isn't that cool, Killua?'' Gon had mused.

''Yeah,'' I'd agreed, laughing. ''Might be more than a scary coincidence, though.''

Gon's eyes widened. ''You mean… Like _fate _or something?'' He'd asked, his tone laced with amusement and yet curiosity. ''Mito-san told me stuff like that was true, but I'm not sure.''

''I dunno,'' I'd replied without really thinking about it. ''Anyway, wanna go somewhere else? How about the candy store?''

For some reason, when I mentioned said place, Gon tensed up a little before replying.

''Sure!'' He agreed, albeit his voice was a tad bit awkward.

I decided not to dwell on it for the time being, but when we stepped into the place and he was still shuffling his feet slightly, as if to postpone his entry, I confronted him about it.

''Hey, do you… uh, not like candy stores or something? Or a bad memory with one, maybe?''

Gon tilted his head and chuckled nervously. ''Aha… Um, something like that.''

I sighed. ''We don't have to go in if you don't want to, you know. It's okay.''

Gon shook his head frantically at that, took a deep breath and shot me one of his award-winning smiles. ''I'm fine! It's just a store, right?''

I laughed. ''I guess so. Though to me, this is apparently the store where my little sister said that some mysterious person got me a present for my birthday- the first present I'd ever gotten from someone other than my family.'' I smiled at the fond memory.

Because really, it's not every day a complete stranger buys a bloody expensive of chocolates for you _and_ doesn't poison it, right?

Strangely, Gon's eyes widened at that. Not just in surprise, as I could tell from the look in his brown eyes, but a bit in happiness.

''That happened?'' He asked. I nodded.

''Cool,'' he breathed before going to look around.

At that point, I'd begun to be suspicious.

Was Gon the guy who'd bought me the chocolate?

Jeez, don't let the boy's obliviousness and cheerfulness fool you. He's full of mystery.

I think.

Maybe he was a ninja.

Or part of the mafia…? Was that why he liked Regeneration! so much? It _was_ a story about the mafia, after all. Maybe Gon was a hitman.

If I were Gon, I'd probably just bluntly ask someone I thought was a hitman 'hey, are you a hitman?', but… I wasn't Gon.

So for the rest of the time, in between sampling free chocolates and looking around for anything of interest that I could actually _afford_ (since nobody told me that the bloody price of the books I bought would amount to more than half of that week's allowance), I ever-so-sneakily watched my spiky-haired friend through the corner of my eye for any signs of hitman-ness.

Then, all of a sudden, he tripped over the maroon carpet that covered part of the wooden flooring and nearly knocked over a display.

Ha…ha… Yeah, he's definitely not part of the mafia.

Nothing much happened after that, besides the fact that we left the store.

Well, my friends, we have come to the end of 'The Amazing Adventures of Killua and Gon When They Went Into Town'.

How would you rate this episode?

…

You know what, don't even answer that anymore.

_**XxX**_

Anyway, it's been about two weeks since then and I am, once again, at the library.

Working the café (you know, the one with those super nice smoothies?) for the first time.

And failing.

Miserably.

Within the first ten minutes, I have forgotten to close the cover of the blender when blending (I think we all know the result of that quite well, ahaha…) cream with strawberries and chocolate cookies, spilled milk and forgotten to close the ice box twice.

In other words, I have given up on life.

I dunno, I've just been really out of it lately, ever since a fortnight ago.

Wondering about Gon.

No, I don't care if that statement just made me sound like a lovesick girl. What I mean is, I've been wondering about his connection with me. He knew what my name was when I didn't have my nametag on, acted weird around candy stores and was a possible member of the mafia.

… Though, the first could've been because he'd seen me around, the second because he genuinely had had a memory with candy stores that made him uncomfortable and… Well, I think the third one speaks for itself.

Oh well. Maybe I was just thinking too much again…

And that statement ever so wonderfully proves itself to be correct when I forget to shut the lid on the blender once more! Ahaha!~ Look, there's vanilla smoothie _alllll _over the floor! Which I'll have to clean up _again_! Doesn't that sound fun?

…

Of course not.

As if that's something to be laughing about.

I brace myself for the chiding of the head chef of the café, Menchi, a young woman with turquoise hair and clothing that barely covers her tanned skin under her white cook's apron.

Inevitably, it comes.

''Killua! Not again!'' The woman's loud voice sounds throughout the kitchen as she looks up from behind the sink where she's washing potatoes. ''One more time and you are _**out **_of my kitchen, do you hear me?''

''Yeah, yeah,'' I call back, going to get a cloth to wipe up the mess. I'm only working the café because one of the people who actually works there suddenly called in sick and there's nobody else.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice is heard.

''I've got it, Menchi!'' Bisuke calls. ''I'll take over for him once he's done wiping that, so your kitchen can live to see another day.''

A _**hmmph **_of agreement is heard from Menchi, and I get up from the floor to talk to Bisuke once I'm done.

''Thanks,'' I say, genuinely grateful. The last thing anyone would want would be to die from food poisoning or a kitchen explosion sparked by yours truly.

''Don't mention it,'' Bisuke replies thoughtfully, ''so why have you been so out of it lately? You put nearly ten books on the wrong shelves last week, and now this?''

I blink. Did I really? Woah. If I were actually a lovesick girl, I reckon I'd be ten times as bad. That's nearly a hundred books in the wrong place! Ahaha, that would be sort of funny… Unless the misplaced book was important and you really needed it for something.

Ah. Guess it wasn't so funny after all.

Well, don't worry, because I'm not a lovesick girl.

No, I'm not. Nor will I ever be.

Wipe that smirk off your face.

''Killua?'' Bisuke says sternly, interrupting my thoughts. ''See? There you go, being distracted again!''

''Sorry,'' I murmur, not really meaning it. ''I'll go help out on level three or something.''

''You do that,'' Bisuke agrees, smiling. ''Your mind doesn't seem to be functioning well enough for anything harder right now.''

I grin mischievously and wave goodbye to her as I remove my apron and walk out of the kitchen.

Hm.

Maybe that old hag wasn't that bad after all.

_**XxX**_

When I go up to level three, I spot Kurapika, who's once again reading in the corner. This time he's reading a thick book of what I estimate to be a thousand pages long. I go up to him.

''Hey,'' I greet, ''no admirer Kuroro today?''

His cheeks go the faintest shade of pink.

''Don't talk about that person. He's annoying,'' he hisses. I shrug.

''Well, anyway, don't you ever work? I always see you reading,'' I say, because it's true. I always see my blonde schoolmate reading one thing or another, no matter where I am, library or school.

''I do,'' Kurapika replies, smiling slightly. ''It's just not my shift right now—or today, for that matter. My shift's not on Monday. I just come here most days.''

I blink. Almost every day?

He… must really love books, huh…

''Anyway,'' he says, setting his book onto the floor beside him, ''how are you and Gon? You two seem to be getting along lately.''

I'm surprised.

''You know Gon?'' I ask.

''Yeah,'' Kurapika nods. ''We're childhood friends. I'm kind of glad you two finally became friends. He's being going on about you for years now.''

I stare at him, absolutely dumbfound.

''_**What**_?''

* * *

_A/n 1: Ahaha, I leave you with this till the next chapter! I feel that perhaps Chapter Three could've come after this one, though. Oh well… _

_A/n 2: Let me know how this one was! I'm afraid I made the characters OOC. Last chapter, I made Gon a little OOC, though many of you said that it was okay because there was a reason for it. Hmm… Let me know though, yes? ^^ I'll give you a hug if you do!_

**REPLIES TO ANONS:**

**SithMaster: **Don't worry, I won't! Sorry for the delay though. Hope you like this chapter!

**Guest (26/04/14) :** D'aww. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Guest (28/04/14) : **A-ah, keep your lung! I think you'll need it. X'DD I'm happy you like it though.

**Till next time!**

-Al


End file.
